The White Wolf Series Part 1 of 4: Retirement
by Lewis Stockton
Summary: A series of stories set post Witcher 3. Geralt has saved Ciri, the Northern War was won in the name of King Radovid V the Stern and the Nilfgaard army settled along the Yaruga river. Geralt and Yennefer retire to his Beauclair estate, however, the Witcher cannot retire; he sets off on a series of adventures that ends with the death of someone dear to him.
1. Chapter 1 - Retirement

**Retirement**

Geralt relaxed back in the bathtub and curled his toes in the suds. He'd been in there for almost half an hour and thanks to the magic touch of Yennifer, it was still hot.

It had been almost a month since Geralt had returned from Velen after seeing off Ciri on her first solo job. He was proud of her, almost like a father to a daughter. He'd gifted her with the silver blade and his heart fluttered the moment he'd seen the smile on her lips, the glow in her green eyes at the thoughts of butchering a monster with it.

"Geralt! If you stay in there much longer you'll shrivel up" Yen's voice rang up the stairs and Geralt let out a sigh. His idea of settling down to live with Yen had gone well for the last month or so but now it was just getting… well… boring. He would normally have a good two or three jobs by now, travelling through different cities and villages but being in one place was, well… boring.

Yen was right when she said it wouldn't last all those years ago. Perhaps it was a bad idea to just settle down. He had been toying with the idea of asking her if he could go out on a little Witcher spree, go out for a month or so every so often for a few jobs and return when he'd been sated.

He knew that was a bad idea even before he'd fully thought about it.

Getting up and dressing in a simple white shirt, black trousers and boots, Geralt headed downstairs and rubbed the neatly shaved sides of his head and finished tying it into a ponytail in the Nilfgaardian style; he'd picked this up somewhere but had found it rather stylish, along with the beard, Yen had said he looked handsome.

Dinner was ready and Geralt sat and ate with her, with proper silver knives and forks. This was 'Civilised life'. It didn't suit him at all.

Bringing up the adventure idea, he knew he shouldn't have mentioned it when he saw the scowl on her face.

"Speaking of a job" she waved a hand and a piece of paper unfolded out of her bag and landed on the table. "A client of mine asked me to see if you wanted to do this… apparently something massive has been killing cattle at his farm outside the city" she explained, having moved to Vengerberg where her shop was, it was pretty far south so none of the smaller conflicts of the North between Redainia's King and Nilfgaard's Emperor.

So that was it, he was on his way to a job with a grin on his face, twin swords on his back and the wind in his hair. Riding Roach out Vengerberg where Yennifer had wanted to settle for a little while before they moved out to his Vineyard Estate in Toussant. She had convinced him to keep it but he'd already made up his mind on that account. It was a nice place to return to when he wanted to Winter; Kaer Mohren was quiet without Vesemir.


	2. Chapter 2 - The White Wolf

**The White Wolf**

Gazing through the tree's, the wolf's yellow eyes watched its prey. The creature moved with the silence of its kind, shifting through the dark forest on four large powerful paws. From the tree's the wolf watched.

Geralt had arrived in the town about a day and a half ago, stopping at the Inn for the night and was looking for work, he had spotted the sheet of parchment hanging on the notice board and took it up, reading the badly scrawled script with difficulty even for his mutated eyes. Nodding, he folded it neatly and tucked it into a pouch on his belt before going to find the owner of the awful penmanship.

It was almost light outside tonight, the full moon shone high above the glade where the creature was prowling, it had just crawled out of its nest ready to hunt. The light of the full moon shone off its black coat and its maw of teeth and fangs let out deep gouts of breath.

The wolf watched from behind cover, testing the time to walk out. He stepped out into the glade with easy and slow steps, drawing the weapon of choice, the silver blade shone a light green in the twilight of the Full moon. The yellow slitted eyes of the wolf never left the beast.

The man had been helpful, giving him information on his missing wife, Geralt went around the village asking for any clues and found she had entered the forest five nights ago. He followed and found a trail of her footsteps still in the soil. Keeping low to the ground, his Witcher eyes followed the gentle footsteps. He found a blood pool, and black fur attached to a twig, something big had cut open something… about five days go..

He knew what it was now, the fur confirmed it, adding to the claw marks he found near the blood. Kneeling down around a small fire pit, he mixed several materials and plants into a small metal pot and after an hour of heating, rubbed the gooey oil onto his silver blade. The blade used for Monsters.

The beast saw the wolf and turned, its snarling mouth opening wide as it aimed its body at the wolf. The Wolf did not move, simply shifting his body as he brought the blade up to his face. The White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia, Witcher of the Wolf School of Kaer Mohren, jumped to the side as the Werewolf dashed at him with such speed a human wouldn't have time to react, but Geralt wasn't a human, he was a Witcher; a Mutated human created to kill and fight monsters.

Dodging the razor sharp claws of the Werewolf , Geralt hit the wolf with the tip of his sword several times, swing, pirouette and then swing, slash down and then right, jump back, roll, pirouette then slash again. He was winning. Soon the wolf fell to its knees, he approached slowly.

"Please do not kill me" the Werewolf snarled in perfect common, with a slight monstrous accent. "I did not know… I.. I did not know" it whimpered.

"I am sorry, I cannot cure you...You are far too gone for me to help" Geralt mumbled as he knelt down at the Werewolf's head.

"I can only offer you a quick death, from your curse" The wolf took a few moments to nod and then closed its eyes. Its head fell quickly and Geralt returned to the house of the man he'd got the contract from. It was empty, he knew it would be; the poor man had not realised he'd killed his own wife during his cursed nights.

He took the payment from the strong box at the back of the house, and then told the Mayor of the village; got on his horse, Roach, and rode off to the next time, another job, another payment for Geralt of Rivia


	3. Chapter 3 - Winter

**Winter**

Geralt rode slowly down the dirt road as he stared around at the glorious countryside of principality of Toussaint. The beautiful scenery of the apple orchards and the vast vineyards spanned out across the horizon only disturbed by Mount Gorgon.

Watching the people pass him by, greeted by each of them with a courteous nod, hello or a rather enthusiastic greeting. Shaking his head as he realised that he would have to deal with this for the next few months, Geralt knew he would soon be agitated by it.

Arriving at Corvo Bianco via the bridge north east of The Cockatrice Inn, Geralt stepped off Roach and walked along the path to the estate. The grounds was just as he remembered them, spending out on the refurbishments when he had passed through here almost eight months ago had been a good investment.

"Ah, Master Geralt, it is a delight to see you on this fair morning" Barnabas-Basil Foulty, or BB to Geralt, was the Majordomo of Corvo Bianco estate and Vineyard.

"I told you BB, its Geralt, not Master, nor Sir, you and I are friends not master and servant" Geralt chuckled and handed off the reigns to a stable hand who would take care of Roach much better than Geralt ever could. BB would have hired the best stable hand he could afford.

"As you wish sir." BB smiled, unable to stop the etiquette of calling Geralt 'sir'. Geralt knew that and did not mind it.

"How goes the harvest? I know we only just planted the first harvest just before I left." Geralt questioned.

"It has been a good crop. We have had a few problems in the south field but nothing too serious. It will not be ready to harvest until another two to three years at the most. I will keep you updated when we have a suitable batch for fermentation, although it will still be years before we can sell a quality wine" BB spoke as they both ascended up the staircase. Geralt eyed the statue of Reginald d'Aubry that he'd received for finding the 'Jewels' of the Reginald statue.

"Why have I not thrown that thing out?" Geralt mused and Barnabas-Basil laughed softly to himself.

"I think it has some charm, plus the staff like to rub the balls of the statue similar to the main statue in the city, they think it has some magic linked with the original" BB explained, rubbing his chin as he walked.

"They don't realise that this is just a casting? It probably has never even been near the original." Geralt laughed and patted the statue's head as he ascended the staircase to the house.

As they entered the house, Geralt took a deep breath and looked around, it was nice to have a home; it was a strange thing for Geralt. Even after living with Yennifer for almost three months he had not gotten used to it; now he had a home, an actual home.

"It is nice to be home, isn't it sir?" BB asked and Geralt turned to him, he seemed to read his mind sometimes.

"It is, I used to winter at Kaer Mohren but with Vesemir dead, I don't want to go back there just now." He sighed and thought of the other Witchers, they would all be wintering somewhere else too. Kaer Mohren would be cold this coming winter.

Walking into the house, Marlene's cooking could be smelt from the moment that he walked in. He was happy that she was doing well here and that she was enjoying cooking so much.

"Is Marlene doing well?" Geralt asked as he ran his hand over the dinner table.

"Yes, she is enjoying her time in the kitchen, she makes the food for the rest of the estate. She is well liked and will never go without friends and family now" BB nodded and smiled, watching Geralt who began to remove his belts and scabbards and hung them up on a hook beside the door.

"I'm going to go rest for a little BB, then I'll be out for dinner. Have Marlene put something small together; a bit of meat and some potatoes perhaps." Geralt nodded to himself, thinking of a nice meal not 'cooked' using his sickly cooking skills or being made by some tavern owner who's attempt at making food consisted of using the least amount of prime ingredients while charging the most for his work.

"Will do sir" BB bowed his head in an informal courteous way and headed out to the kitchen.

The bedroom was just as Geralt had left it except that the bed was made. Studying the maps left on the table, he rolled a few up and slotted them into small holders set into the writing desk. After a quick change into some fresh clothes, a simple white cotton shirt, black side-laced trousers and a set of high ankle leather boots. Smiling as he walked out the house and leaning over the railing. He was sure that this was going to be a good winter.

"Sir, your dinner is ready" BB appeared beside him and motioned inside the door.

"Its going to be a good winter isn't it BB?" Geralt spoke over his shoulder, staring over the sun peeking between the two twin cliffs in the south.

"It is sir, it's going to be warmer for you, I believe the Nilfgaardian Empire has a warmer winter than the North. I believe that you are used to the winters in the north" BB chuckled softly and rested his hands behind his back.

"It's going to be nice with the sun, and not feel like a winter." Turning back into the house, Geralt went to sit for his dinner.

Six weeks later, Geralt would be getting tired of the quiet and nothingness if it wasn't the for the fact that it felt more like he was working than actually wintering. Yennifer had allowed him to go about and travel, as long as he returned to her and stayed with her for at least 3 months minimum, more if she ordered it. Geralt had accepted these terms, he was to not go Witchering for more than eight months and was to send her mail either by conventional means or by the small stone he carried in the pouch beside the photo of Yen and Ciri.

Remembering the day Ciri had left for her own Witcher career, Yennifer had taken the pair to a Magician who was working on a new technology, 'Instant-paintings'. A device would capture a painting of a person, a scene and be copied to paper, even going as small as a bankers note. He now carried the photo of Yen, Ciri and himself in the pocket beside the speaking-stone.

He had sent word to Yen that he was in the south and was going to stay at Corvo Bianco for the winter, she had told him she had business but would be down in a few weeks; she was due to arrive in the next two weeks.

Work had picked up the moment he had arrived. Taking a walk around the city of Beauclair when he had been approached, he had not been carrying his sword but it was obvious who he was by his gait, stance and movement.

Standing at the window of the sword seller, a voice from behind had called for his attention.

"Sir Geralt of Rivia?"

Turning to face the voice, Geralt saw an old man, hunched over from work in the field and years of back breaking work.

"I am." Nodding, Geralt knew what this was going to be, it was going to either be work, an offer for him to join a party or to attend some event for high society.

"If I may, I would like to enquire if you are available for work? As our field has come under some misfortune of the monster variety.

With that simple job for an old man in need, Geralt had been back and forth for the last six weeks, doing a simple job of a Nekker nest to even a dangerous Fiend that had descended the mountain after being found and attacked by a wandering band of bandits avoiding the Knights-Errant.

Relaxing in the small off shoot garden of the estate, Geralt relaxed back in the chair; a glass of 'White Wolf' Wine in his hand and a book set on the side table. It was interesting, just relaxing out like this, sipping wine and reading a good book; Yen was right, perhaps relaxing was a calming thing.

"Gotcha!" a cry came as something went over Geralt's head. How had he not sensed it coming? His medallion had shook so violently the moment he'd been grabbed he'd had no chance to react. Almost turning to violently punch the person who jumped him, Geralt's lips cracked wide as he realised who it was.

"Ciri!" he laughed heartily.


	4. Chapter 4 - Daughters Day Out

_This story and the next few parts are going to be an overarching plot, instead of different plots strung together. It will be an interesting plot, believe me. All I will say is; don't get too attached to one certain character as SHE will be gone very soon... :D *evil laugh*_

* * *

 **Daughter's Day Out**

Geralt laughed as he sat with Ciri at the estates garden. She was telling him the story of how she took down a Manticore with only a few sweeps of her sword. She laughed softly as she made hand actions and left left and right around the chair, jumping and pretending to fight.

Grinning, Geralt nodded and chuckled. "You did well. I am proud of you, you're turning into a real Witcher. The question is…" he began and she pointed a finger at him.

"…I told them, 'If I don't get the money I ask for, I'll go find another Manticore and bring it back here until you do'" She giggled and Geralt slapped his knee.

"Thats my girl" Geralt smiled at her. Watching as she paced back and forward, swinging her blade in combat moves as she twirled around the grass.

"So what you doing today?" Ciri asked as she slid her sword in her scabbard.

"I was going to spend the day reading, but if you want to go somewhere, we can" Geralt replied and stood up, stretching and pulling the tie around his wolf tail tighter.

"That was the plan I was going to ask" Ciri chuckled and walked with him back into the house and grabbed Geralt's blades, as he was never to be without his blades. Once they were set, taking some snacks from the kitchen for their journey into town, the pair mounted their horses and rode calmly into the city.

Chatting as they rode, Ciri told of her journeys through the lands of former Temeria, Redania, Aedirn and Kaedwen, even going as far as Kovir and Poviss for a little while. She had really travelled far in the months since they parted ways. Geralt was proud of the girl and looked at her like a father to his daughter.

Several people spotted Geralt and waved their greetings, called out and even asked if Ciri was his daughter. Geralt chuckled and waved them along, he was almost growing fond of several of these people, especially the older couple from the orchard about a mile down the road who brought fresh apples every so often in a continued payment for Geralt's help in quelling a roving Griffin from their lands. During the walk through town, Geralt showed off a few of the better shops where they could get good supplies for any journey she might take.

"Sir Geralt?" a voice spoke and Geralt turned to face the noble who was speaking to him.

"I am, and you are?" Geralt replied.

"My name is Sir Quintin Rutherford. I am the owner of the Rutherford Estate north of Beauclair and south of Bellhaven. I am having a problem with a monster, and while here in the city I heard you are wintering in your estate here and was on my way to discuss a possible contract but I saw you and your lovely daughter right here and thought 'It is just my lucky day'". The man laughed softly, patting his rather affluent stomach.

"This is Ciri, she is a Witcher too" Geralt explained and Quintin Rutherford let out a small gasp.

"A female Witcher? I thought such things were impossible, I have never heard of a female Witcher before" he spoke and then turned to Ciri.

"It is true, there were none that we know of, I am the first" she smirked.

"But you do not have the eyes of a Witcher?" Quintin asked and Ciri shook her head.

"I am special" she explained, half lying but not really telling a full lie either.

"Would you like to take this job Ciri?" Geralt asked and she shook her head.

"No, father, you can take this" she smirked; deciding to play the 'daughter' card and tease Geralt a little.

"Perhaps we can take it together, I remember the fun you had when we were fighting together on your first contact." Geralt nodded and turned to the noble. "If that is fine with you? If you do not mind paying for two Witchers?"

"Oh believe me good sir, I believe it will be worth the money for you two too work; the job is a very dangerous contract. Many deaths have occurred and even the city guard will not go near my estate.

"Then it is a deal, lets go to the tavern and discuss the contract and payment" Geralt motioned his hand to the nearby tavern.

"This is going to be fun" Ciri giggled to herself as she followed them inside the tavern.


	5. Chapter 5 - Double Trouble

_Sorry for the late updates. I have not had the chance to really write any Fan Fics lately. I have been working on other things plus I spent 3 nights and 4 days in Paris for my anniverserty. More will come along at some point. I promise_

* * *

 **Double Trouble**

Geralt and Ciri set off for the estate pretty quickly, collecting enough supplies with the deposit to fight at least four Fiends rather than the two pair that were assumed to be in the area. Geralt and Ciri browsed many of the local stores of Beauclair for herbs and ingredients for Geralt's elixirs and the oils for their swords. This was going to be one hell of a fight if the man's words were true.

Arriving at the estate with Sir Quintin Rutherford and his entourage of helpers, men-of-arms and merchants. He engrossed their time with stories of his family's work in and around Toussant and the area before Nilfgaard entered the fray. Geralt had heard these sorts of stories many times but Ciri liked to listen to stories; even at her age now, she was engrossed in the tales.

"There she is, my estate, it stretches for many miles in all directions, in fact we've been travelling on one of the roads I own for quite some time." Sir Quintin Rutherford explained, dabbing his lips with a silk handkerchief to clean off the pain de chocolate he bought from a passing Toussant food seller.

"Wow, that is so interesting, isn't it Geralt?" Ciri grinned and elbowed Geralt as she brought her white mare along side Geralt's brown stallion who's name carried the legacy of Roach.

"Yes, interesting" Geralt nodded, not wholeheartedly hiding the fact he did not really care. Ciri gave him a firm stare and bit her lip in such a way he knew he'd be getting a telling off later.

'Why does she tell me off? She is the younger Witcher.' Geralt thought.

Once they arrived at the estate proper, Geralt and Ciri remained on their horse while Sir Quintin Rutherford wished them luck and headed inside. Two of the guards took them to the location of the last incident.

Even though it was coming through the winter times, some crops were still being grown which could handle the winter weather even though winter in the Nilfgaardian Empire was much hotter than the north.

The fields had been trampled and it was obvious there had been death here thanks to the dried blood stains. Getting off their horses, Geralt and Ciri split up to inspect the area while the riders left them to their work.

"So, what do you see?" Geralt asked as Ciri was inspecting crushed crops while Geralt inspected the blood stains.

"Well, we have two creatures at least, one is much bigger and the other, possibly a mother and their child but the child is still quite large; about half the size of the bigger one." Ciri smiled as she knelt down and picked up some fur from the floor.

"Well there were three people, one of them was quickly cut down by the older Fiend and the other two tried to flee but were cut to pieces as they tried to flee" Geralt explained and motioned to the separate blood splatters.

"Alright, lets prepare" Ciri smiled and she knelt down on the floor after the pair had removed their alchemy kits from their horses saddles and knelt down on ground before setting out a small fur wrap and began to lay out ingredients.

"Alright Ciri, what oil will we use?" Geralt questioned and Ciri quickly announced the answer.

"First it would be Dog Tallow and Mistletoe but to enhance it, use Bear Fat, Water Hag Teeth, Beggertick Blossoms, Hob Umbels and finally Green Mould. We will also be using Devils Puffball and Samum bombs!" She grinned wide.

"Good, brilliant." Geralt pulled out four bombs and handed two to Ciri.. The pair then broke up the materials with their knives and mortar and pestle, finally cooking it all in a small pot and poured the oil into two small vials ready to be used on their blades.

"Ready to go?" he asked and found she'd already finished putting her kit away and was ready to go.

"Sure am. Lets do this" Ciri grinned and began to run off towards the direction the tracks lead up into the mountains.

The pair made their way up into the mountains as Ciri tracked the pair of Fiends back into the mountains.

"You think their lair is up there?" Ciri asked.

"Only one way to find out" Geralt nodded and followed her up the slope.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fiendish Encounter

**Fiendish Encounter**

Making their way up the mountain path, the pair tracked the Fiends far up into the hills. Watching around the tree lines, Ciri pointed at where there was a break in the tree's. "That has to be where they come from" she spoke and Geralt jogged up the hill to where she stood.

"Might be" he smirked and drew his blade. "From now on, we have to be careful" he instructed and she nodded, drawing her own silver blade.

The pair walked up to the tree line and Geralt knelt down. "This has to be it, look at the foot prints, defiantly a Fiend, bigger and smaller" he nodded and dusted off his trousers.

"Time to oil up." Ciri spoke and pulled out a clean rag and began to tip the foul smelling liquid onto the rag and wiped it along the blade. Geralt did the same, the pair really did look like father and daughter as the white haired pair knelt oiling their blades.

Once done, Geralt hooked the bombs on his belt and readied himself with a small meditative relaxation motion. Ciri seemed to be doing the same and he knew it was some of his and Vesemir's teachings.

"Lets move" Geralt growled with a grin and jumped to his feet, the pair rushing forward through the forest and towards the cave where the footprints led.

"Whats the plan old man?" Questioned Ciri to a laughing Geralt. "I draw him out, you strike first; Samum first then I hit it with signs" he told her to which she shook her head.

"You're too slow, I'll draw it out" and with that, she rushed forward.

"Damn impatient girl" Geralt grumbled but readied the bomb on his belt and readied the throw. A moment later there was a loud growl and the Fiend came running out, Ciri a head of it, just as it looked like the Fiend might hit her with its giant antlers, Ciri teleported to the beasts right and threw her bomb, Geralt threw his own and within two seconds apart they blew. The beast let out a loud howl as it was blinded by both blasts and Geralt charged forward.

With a slide, he came under the beast and slashed it across its under belly with one long cut before jumping, pirouetting and slashing the beast along its right hind leg and thigh. It growled and turned to face its attacker, still blinded; Ciri ran forward and slashed twice along its chest, teleported and appeared behind the beast, slashing several times, pirouetting and slashing again. The beast was confused as it tried to find where its attacker was, unaware as of yet there were two.

Geralt dodged the stamping feet and swinging antlers to slash at its rear. Luckily ducking an attack, he grabbed the antler and lifted himself up onto its head, bringing he sword down on its third eye; this would stop it from using its main attack on them. Blood gushed from the wound and the beast let out a howl as it began to buck like a unbroken horse.

"Hold on there cowboy!" Ciri laughed as she continued to slash, pirouette and then slash again. Ciri dodged the beasts attack as it slashed its claws at her. Geralt held on for his life as he tried to stab back down with his sword.

Bringing his fingers together in the sign of Aard, Geralt used it twice to knock the creatures head down with some force. Disorientating the creature, Geralt stabbed the blade down into its head once again, this time managing to bring the blade down into its skull.

The beast let out a loud howl as it struggled with the blade inside its brain. It shrugged and tried to pull off Geralt but fell forward on its face with a groan. Geralt jumped off and walked over to the side of the beast, using Aard again to push the sword deeper into its head.

"Nice work old man" Ciri smirked as she walked over, wiping the blade on a small rag.

"Well I did do most of the work here, you just teleported around so I don't think that counts. You are rather cheating with that" Geralt smirked softly then turned as his medallion began to shake.

"I am pretty sure even though we just killed this one, this is defiantly not what we thought it was" he took a step back and over the head of the beast.

"I think you might be right" Ciri shook her head and sighed. Out of the cave, the other Fiend stepped out but this one wasn't the same size of the one they fought nor was it smaller like they had expected. It was bigger and defiantly not the child of the one they killed.

"I think we might have pissed off the mother" Ciri nervously spoke and gripped her sword hilt tighter.

"Perhaps, maybe we should not have used both Samum bombs, Alright, here is the plan; throw your Devils Puffball and I will go right, you go left and we'll pin it from both sides. Watch out for its third eye, you get up top and take it out this time" Geralt instructed.

"Will do" Ciri nodded and began to move to the left in slow steps while Geralt moved right. With a nod to her, Ciri threw her bomb and teleported. The beast roared and charged right into the cloud of poisonous gas. It coughed and shifted its head, allowing Geralt to run in a half circle and slash the beast. Ciri teleported in and slashed at its rear and so began the back and forth, dodging and rolling, hacking and slashing of the beast. This one was almost twice as big as the last and the last was at least two Geralt's high. Dodging a charge and rolling to the side, Geralt raised his hand up in Igni and put a wall of fire between him and the beast.

Ciri used this chance to jump on the head and began to slash. However it used its power and Geralt suddenly felt a sudden vertigo come over his body. Shaking his head, he tried to clear it but it wouldn't go.

"Geralt!" Ciri yelled and he felt hands around his body, a sudden rush of air and then dirt. The beast had charged at him while he was distracted, Ciri had to teleport, grab him and then dive to the side. His head cleared quickly and the pair rolled to their feet. Using Axii, the beast stopped for the briefest second, letting Geralt charge and pirouette to one side and slash its neck while Ciri mimicked the attack on the opposite side; their blades carving open its neck from below and gushing blood.

Teleporting above the beast, Ciri hacked down at its neck like a farmer with a scythe in the wheat fields. The beast howled and fell to its knee's and with a final hack, the head came clean off; spurting blood all over Geralt as he stepped to the side, spitting the blood out of his mouth.

"Nice work Ciri, next time, we check the cave before starting our attack" he laughed softly and spat again, taking seeps from his canteen.

"Do I get to keep it?" she asked and pointed to the larger head.

"Sure do, its your kill after all, I don't mind the smaller one" he smirked and went to work with his knife removing the head of the younger and smaller fiend.

Heading back to the estate, the owner was in a glorious mood at the news and had hot baths and food brought for them. Geralt spent a long time in his bath, cleaning himself of the foul smelling ichor while Ciri's bath was shorter due to the fact she was wanting to stuff her face with the hot and fancy food.

"Where will you two go now?" Asked Sir Quintin Rutherford as he cut a long strip off a steak and filled his face with wine.

"I think we'll go back to Toussant, relax a little bit. It was a pretty big job going after a Fiend, especially two that big." Geralt explained as he lifted the goblet to his lips.

"Home is always the best place to relax. I have something extra for you. A thank you for dealing with those Fiends that were much bigger than any of us thought" he clicked his fingers and a servant brought out two bottles of wine.

"This is a rare vintage and I would be honoured to give you several bottles for your vineyards collection" he smiled and Geralt accepted the bottle.

"Thank you Quintin, we will defiantly enjoy a bottle of this at our next gathering" he smiled and looked to Ciri who was stuffing her face. "Ciri, manners, chew before you stuff your fork in your mouth again"

"Sorry father" she added sarcastically.

"Is she your daughter? You both look very similar" Quintin asked curiously.

"No, I adopted her and brought her back to Kaer Mohren, Ciri is a Witcher though, without the mutations however" he explained.

"Are you, THE Cirilla?" he asked and leaned forward.

"Oh no" Ciri laughed softly. "That girl died during the Battle in Skellige, I am named the same coincidently" she lied, never wanting to change her name to hide her identity so came up with a somewhat plausible lie.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to offend" Quintin bowed his head and Ciri shook her head.

"None taken, honestly" she waved her hand and smiled.

The next morning they set off, having stayed over night, taking the heads of the beasts with them, Quintin not wanting to accept them and letting them have it.

Riding back in to Toussant, the pair waved at people as they passed and grabbed small snacks from the same vendor they saw on the way out. Finally arriving at Corvo Bianco, Geralt jumped off the horse and stretched, adjusting his crotch as he walked up the pathway to the the main door.

"Oh Master Geralt!" BB opened the door and approached. "I am glad you are here, the Madam arrived two days ago and has done nothing but move things around and…"

Geralt raised his hands "Calm down BB, the Madam?" he turned and saw the raven storm come through the door before he could blink.

"Yen?" he asked and smiled.

"Geralt" she snarled.

"Yennifer!" Ciri cried out and ran up the ramp and hugged Yen.

"Ciri, it is nice to see you" she grinned and then turned to Geralt again. "Dear, can you go to the kitchen and get me some wine, I need to talk to Geralt for a moment." Ciri nodded and went inside, Geralt watched her go with a pleading look.

"Oh boy, here we go" he mumbled to himself as the pair went back out to the rear of the house.


	7. Chapter 7 - Trouble In Paradise

_Hope you guys enjoy the next two parts. Took time to get these finished as I've been working on other things and my writing Mojo has been down lately. However, I am planning on getting 'The White Wolf' storylines finished this week. 3 more chapters, including this one so 2 more chapters to go! Hope you enjoy it! And I am sorry... you will know what I mean when you read the next chapter, I am sorry._

* * *

 **Trouble in Paradise**

Geralt bit his lip as he saw Yennifer stood in front of him, giving him 'THAT' look. THAT look was always the killer, her violet eyes bore deep into his soul and pulled at his heart strings and the very pit of his stomach turned upside down.

"Geralt" she spoke his name like one would spit out a fine wine, Geralt nodded slowly and took a step forward, like a criminal on death row, walking to the gallows.

"Yen" he began.

"Don't Yen me" she shook her head. "'I'll be two months, four tops.' Its been six months and all I get is a letter saying 'I'm in Toussant, it would be nice if you join me'. I mean, is that it? That all you have to say after six months?!"

"I'm sorry" Geralt bit his lip and looked down, looking like a sad puppy. With a sigh, Yen motioned inside and Geralt followed her. Inside the house, she had taken over the main bedroom and several of her boxes were laid out in the hallway. Ciri was upstairs preparing her bedroom and putting her clothes out to change into after her bath. BB was out back getting the tub ready.

Ciri peeked her head over the banister where she saw Geralt and Yen go into the bedroom and pressed her ear to the floor as she listened to the argument below like a child listening in on their parents.

When Yennifer left, Geralt left it slowly and looked up at Ciri. "Ciri dear, come help me unpack" Yennifer called up and the girl dashed down the stairs to help.

"Interesting isn't it sir? Having someone like her as a Master" BB chuckled as he appeared at Geralt's side.

"She isn't my Master BB" Geralt replied to a chuckling BB.

"Sir, I've served many Lords and Ladies, Masters and Mistresses and I know when I see one" he teased and Geralt let out a small grumble.

Over the next few days, Geralt and Yen started to calm down between each other and the pair began to spend some time together with Ciri. Geralt and Ciri trained together in the forests around the estate and Yennifer went through the small library she brought with Ciri to make sure that she had kept up her studies and knowledge.

Yennifer had calmed down and the pair were sharing some time in the garden on a sofa. Yennifer sprawled out on the sofa while Geralt sat down on the grass before her; his back resting against the single raised arm and back of the sofa. Geralt was reading through a small book while Yennifer read through her own tomb in one hand while playing with his hair with the other.

It was a nice day… it would have continued to be a nice day.

Geralt was knocked back suddenly and knocked over the sofa and Yennifer. The gusting wind hit them like a wall of stone. Geralt jumped up from the floor and stared at the large portal that was flowing out frost.

"The Wild Hunt?" Yennifer stood up and lifted her hand to ready a spell. "I thought we fought them off and they wouldn't do this again?"

Geralt had never let himself be away from a sword and had laid them down on the floor beside the sofa, pulling out a blade and tossing the scabbard to the side; he stared at the portal. "If it is the Wild Hunt, we'll make sure that they don't come back again."

Watching the portal, the frost finally cleared and a figure stood at the portals lip, stepping out like out of a puddle of water. The armoured helmet turned slowly left to right before looking back at the pair of them.

"Humans" the figure growled and he removed his helmet slowly. The frost covered his body from his transit between dimensions. As he removed his helmet, the pair gasped.

"You're not from the Wild Hunt?!" Yennifer gasped but still kept her hands raised and ready to use her magic at him.

"Those elves? No, I am not with them" The figure spoke as he revealed the smooth bald head. His features were humanoid and his ears were normal human ears. "I am what you would call Human. I am from a world similar to this, but Superior to this one" The figure chuckled softly to himself, even without the mask on he was deep voiced and gruff.

"Superior? You look down on us?" Yennifer asked with a taste of disgust in her tone.

"Why yes I do" the man laughed, raising something from his hip and pressing a small latch or recessed button. There was a hum in the air and Geralt felt a tingling on his skin, his medallion was rumbling like crazy.

"Magic" he hissed and Yennifer didn't even wait, she threw her hands forward at the man and yelled "How about this for superior!"

But nothing happened, she stared at her hand and threw it forward again, the figure laughed softly and replaced his helmet. "I am here, for the Swallow"

"Ciri" Geralt hissed and took a step forward. "Get Ciri out of here, I will hold him off"

"Yes…" Yen gasped and turned to go but turned back to Geralt. "Be careful" she kissed his cheek then ran off down the hill.

"Beautiful, shame that was the last kiss you will receive" the man laughed and drew a pair of long swords from its back. "I am the Knight of Far-Lahgral. The Swallow will die for her crimes against my Kingdom, I have hunted her through space and time and now I have found where she cowers"

"You will not get her, I am Geralt of Rivia, and you will not pass me" Geralt snarled, bringing the sword up in a high guard, blade high above his head.

"The White Wolf, she spoke well of you, of your skill. I will end your life just like she ended my loves" The Knight dashed forward and Geralt matched the lunge with his own. The pair fought like dogs as the pair clashed, parrying and slashing. The pair were equal at skill but Geralt knew that the man's strength was superior to his own. The bout must have lasted about ten minutes now as Geralt and the Knight clashed. There was a moment when Geralt thought he had the hand but the Knight simply charged forward and barged the sword aside and shouldered Geralt in the air.

He must have flown a good couple of feet in the air and smashed through the window of the house. Coughing and wincing in pain, Geralt managed to stand up and block the sword coming down on him however he had no good footing and wouldn't last long.

"Geralt!" a cry came and Yennifer jumped into the man, knocking him into the wall and almost taking him out. As he stood up, he slapped her with the back of his gauntlet. Geralt charged, blocked, slashed, blocked and parried before countering to the right and slashing the knight across the chest with his sword. The Knight however had allowed it, he planned on it, watching Geralt pirouette, he slashed Geralt up across the back, sending the Witcher sprawling across the floor.

"Geralt!" Ciri cried, stepping forward. Geralt watched her teleport, fighting the knight who matched her for every slash, he… he had been taunting Geralt, he could have killed him at any time. Groaning, Geralt staggered to the side. Ciri fell beside him, cuts covering her shoulders and arms.

"Geralt!" Yen's voice cried as she was tossed onto a table, the Knight towering over her and smirking through the visored helmet.


	8. Chapter 8 - Death

_I'm sorry! I am so sorry._

 _There will be 1 more chapter after this to set up a possible second series, it has been fun writing this and with all the followers I've got because of this story chain, I'm so happy and hope you check out my website .com and check out my other stories._

* * *

 **Death**

Yennifer gasped as the knight gripped her by the throat, holding her over the small wooden table. She coughed and spurted spittle down her cheeks as her fists tried to part the strong plated hands around her neck, her feet kicked at his back and smashed against the strange metal armour.

"Ger...er…al..alt…" she whimpered through sputtering breaths. Geralt couldn't do anything, he laid on the ground less than two meters away, a large gash across his back bleeding profusely. "Ci…ri…" she added a few seconds later, neither could their surrogate daughter help as she was whimpering against a nearby wall, gasping from the stern punch to her stomach that had knocked all air from her lungs.

"Yen" Geralt groaned and tried to pull himself up, but his limbs were heavy and his body just sank into the mud beneath him.

Yen's eyes began to roll back into her skull as she felt the grip tighten around her throat.

"You're going to watch her die, Swallow, then I'm going to kill your father too, watch as his cat eyes bulge as I squeeze the life from his throat like this whore of a sorceress" The Knight snarled and began to laugh as Yennifer's kicks began to slow.

"Yen… Don't… please" Geralt groaned and tried to get up. The Knight suddenly jolted forward and there was a crack, Geralt knew that sound and knew that it was quiet but deathly.

Yennifer's head fell back and hung loosely over the lip of the table. A moment later, the Knight threw the body of Yennifer to the side, letting her fall into the dirt and ruin her perfect skin with dirt and rubble that had been the houses main entrance.

"Now, your turn" the Knight snarled and began to walk closer to Geralt, his armour clanking with every step.

Geralt's hands tightened into a fist, squeezing so hard it felt like his fingers would burst apart. His eyes filled with tears, people said Witchers had no emotions but what Geralt felt with Yen had to be emotions, what he felt NOW had to be emotions. He let out a loud scream, a howling scream which sounded more like a wolf's howl than anything else; a kin to his namesake.

Ciri began to howl too, like a pack of wolves losing their den mother, the wolf and the Swallow howled in pain and tears.

This forced the Knight to laugh and get distracted. He turned around in circles as he laughed loudly. "This is gold, this is perfect. If the others could ever see you crying like this, they would be enjoying this so much" The knight laughed.

Geralt slowly stood up in silence, his face turned solid as he kept his eyes on the Knight. Ciri had stood up too, the pair had found a pocket of energy in Yen's death, as if her life had gone to them and powered their souls to fight one last time as they rose in unison; both of them mirroring the other's actions side by side.

"I will kill you" Geralt snarled.

"No, I will kill you" Ciri snarled.

"No, WE… will kill you" Geralt told him and she nodded along side Geralt.

"Acceptable" she replied and looked to Geralt for a moment as the pair met eyes. They nodded and drew their blades from their back in unison, the steel scraping against the scabbard and ringing out through the estate.

"Oh, a little fight left in ya, this will be interesting. Swallow, I will gut your father and let you watch the life drain from him, like the bitch of a mother you have" The Knight laughed, hands going to his back and re-drawing the two large blades from their holsters strapped crosswise across his back.

The three of them stood staring at each other for what felt like an eternity before Geralt let out a loud cry and charged forward, sword held at his side vertically at his shoulder, charging in and swinging the blade in a cut from right top to bottom left of the target.

The Knight did not move until the last moment and with a step back, he knocked Geralt's blade to the side and came in with his other blade.

"Not like that" Ciri hissed as she appeared right beside Geralt on the opposite side of the Knight, her blade deflecting the hit against Geralt. She began to teleport around the Knight, every time he swooped in to attack her, Geralt would be right on his arse; causing him to have to use both blades to defend and attack the pair.

Spinning around the pair as they came at him both at the same time. They were relentless in their attacks and the Knight decided that perhaps killing the Sorceress was not the best idea with them both there at the same time. He was not worried however, he knew he was better than the Swallow and the Witcher was not as strong as the Swallow was; so he could end the Witchers life and finish off on the girl.

Geralt snarled as he swung his silver blade; this was the only blade left to him after the steel one was broken by the Knight in the initial fight. He would be ruining the silver by using it up against armour and swords but this sword was for monsters and this knight was defiantly a monster.

Ciri on the other hand was using her old sword, not the one he had bought for her; she was teleporting and jumping around the Knight but he seemed to be able to predict where she was going to be and one of his blades was there to deflect the blade the moment it appeared.

That was when Geralt saw his moment, Ciri had pushed to hard and the Knight had turned too catch the opening. She grunted in pain as a sword caught her side in a slash but Geralt had his opening.

Stepping back and allow himself more room to get the right angle, he brought the sword horizontal and thrust hard. The armour would deflect even a thrust but he aimed for the armpit, pushing the sword deep into the arm, the Knight howled in pain and brought his other sword around to hack at Geralt, who had to duck the blade but caused an opening for Ciri.

Mimicking the same move, she thrust her blade up his other armpit and the Knight stood between them, crossed armed and blood dribbling down his armour plates.

"How?" he hissed as he staggered, the pair still holding the blades up inside his armpits.

"You made the biggest mistake of messing with us!" Geralt hissed and let go of the sword the same time Ciri let go of hers. Ciri grabbed the helmet of the Knight and yanked it off, revealing the crying hairless face; Geralt grabbed the knight by the throat and began to push him down, letting Ciri kick his knee's from under him.

The Knight let out a howl as he fell back on the table, the blades shaking from their staked positions. The table collapsed under his armoured weight and knocked him to the ground. Geralt was already on him, grabbing him by his throat and was soon matched by Ciri, who's hands gripped around the Knight's throat too.

"Let's see your eyes bulge" Ciri hissed as she pushed deeper onto his throat, the pair snarling so much spittle was dribbling down their chins.

"More… will…come!" he hissed as he tried to pull their hands from his neck and clawed at their faces with his gauntlets.

"Let them come" They both hissed in the same moment and thrust down hard. A crack, and the Knight laid limp, a slight spasm in his death throws.

Falling back from the body, the pair suddenly burst into tears, turning and crawling over to Yennifer. Geralt pulled her into his arms and looked down at her face. "Yen.." He whimpered and shook her. "Wake up Yen… please…"

Ciri shook her too, knowing it was useless but had to do it. "Yennifer… please don't leave us… we need you!" she begged. The pair cried with Yennifer in their arms for a long time until BB stepped out of cover.

"Sir, Madam… she is gone, you have to come inside before you catch a cold" He walked over and knelt down. "The man, the knight, he stated more will come. Madam Yennifer would not want you to lose your life to these fools. You should prepare for them" He told them, softly placing his hands on their shoulders.

Geralt nodded slowly and stood up, picking up Yennifer as he did so. "We will prepare, and kill every last one of them"

"Every last one" Ciri repeated and the trio entered the house, Yennifer being placed on the master bed with a blanket over her body.

"I will clean her up, make the Madam presentable." BB explained as he stood nervously looking at the mess around them. "And have the repairmen come"

"Thank you BB" Geralt sniffled and looked down, he felt, empty… as if something was missing from him now.

"Geralt" Ciri mumbled quietly and put a hand on his arm, he pulled her into a tight embrace.


	9. Chapter 9 - Mouning

_This is the last part in this series, I believe I will start the next series soon-ish. Once I've finished some of the other series I've started! Please check them out and I am sorry for the time between the last chapter. I've been working on other plots._

* * *

 **Mourning**

Geralt stood back as he finished setting up the sticks and firewood on pyre. It probably wasn't the pomp and fare that she would want but he knew that she would be happy knowing the two of them were there together for the act.

"I'll make them pay Geralt, for doing this to us… to her…" Ciri snarled as she kept her gaze low, being silent for a good long time while the pair of them stood in silence together.

"I know you will Ciri, and I will be there with you. No one should have died because of this; that damn Knight." Geralt spat at his feet and then looked up to the wooden bed, Yennifer lay peacefully upon the sticks and hay. They were in the garden of the estate, where Yennifer had always loved to sit on her sofa and watch the world go by with a good book and a fine wine. Now she would pass in to what ever after life there was with the scenery of Toussant around her.

It was getting dark, the sun setting slowly in the distance, Geralt picked up the torch and flicked his fingers in the sign of Igni, setting alight the end.

"Would you do the honours?" he asked Ciri, who looked up and nodded, taking the torch and setting it on the wood. It quickly caught light, doused in pitch and oil, the black smoke rose into the sky.

"You were the closest thing to a mother I had Yen, You and Geralt were like family to me, Uncle Vesemir, the others…" She looked down and bit back the tears. "I vow right here and now I will dismantle the order of Knights that did this to you, sent their Knight after me. You got caught up in the damage and I am sorry, so sorry" She bit back the tears as she stood up and looked back at Geralt.

"Yen" he began, finding his words catching in his throat. "I will go with her, I… I always thought I'd be the one to die before you, my life… my occupation; I was in the most dangerous line of work but… " he looked down, taking off the medallion and throwing it into the fire with her. "I will not be a Witcher no longer, I cast of that role. Now I will bring revenge on those who killed you" he turned and looked at Ciri.

"We have everything?" he asked, she replied with a nod.

"Then we go" he looked back at Yen, at the world around them. Nodding again, Ciri took his hand and closed her eyes. In a flash, they were gone; gone to another world and one last quest.


End file.
